Why Spike paints his nails
by sammygirl2010
Summary: Ever wondered why Spike, the Badboy, hardcore vampire that we all know and love paints his nails? This is my explanation for that odd quirk. Set pre-BtVS. One-shot. Small Drusilla/Spike. Cannon. Please read and Review!


AN:I got the idea for this one-shot when I noticed spike had on nail polish in his first episode on buffy. This is set during the 80s just around the time of billy idol and that whole type of thing. spike paints his nails….nuf said

"Spike, do you want to play a game?" Spike heard from somewhere in the mansion. He smirked to himself as he sauntered through it in search of his dark mistress. His mind started filling up with all sorts of ghastly games that his Drusilla could come up with. Maybe they would torture someone again. It had been ages since they had had a good torture session. Spike walked into the room with newfound excitement at the possibilities.

"Sure pet, what sort of game does your pretty little head have in mind?" He said flopping unceremoniously into an old and decrepit chair that Dru had taken a fancy to a few decades back.

"You'll like it, it's full of pretty things that make Miss Edith giggle," she purred from the next room. Spike smiled indulgently at the odd tendencies of his sometimes lover. His smile quickly turned into a scowl as he saw Drusilla walking towards him with several bottles of nail polish.

"Time to make you pretty!" she said gleefully.

"Not bloody likely!" He said jumping off the chair.

"But it will make Miss Edith happy." Drusilla whined pouting out her lip at him.

"I'll look like a Poofter, that's what will happen!" He said frowning, disappointed that _this_ is what his Dru had in mind. That ruddy doll he had given her had turned out to be a thorn in his side. All the bloody time, Dru came up with some hair-brained scheme and claimed that it would make miss Edith happy. She would usually say that when it was something that made Dru happy. 'Dru and her sodden dolls' he muttered rolling his eyes.

Drusilla's lip started to quiver, as did the rest of her body as she took in Spike's refusal. He saw this and sighed. He knew this was one of the odd things that Dru would not give up on easily. He decided to try and distract her with persuasion, hoping that it would work again like it had in the past.

"Aww come on pet! I'm sure we can find some other things that will make Miss Edith smile! How bout we pop over to see Darla? You like her." He said with little hope that Dru would go for it. She didn't "Well then… How bout we get us a young virgin! That always cheers you up!" He said brightly, but Drusilla just shook her head venomously and pointed to her abandoned bottles of nail polish. "Miss Edith says that we must all look our best! And that you don't look your best! I even picked out a pretty color for you! Full of creepy crawly's and things go bump in the night. It makes me feel empty all over," She said happily as she showed him the black nail polish.

Spike sighed heavily and resigned himself to his fate. He loved Dru. He would do this little thing to keep her happy. It wasn't the worst thing he had done for her,that's for sure. He slumped into a chair miserably and put his hand on the table for her to paint. "Fine Dru, make me pretty."

… 3 days later…..

Spike sulked into the living room after another nail session with Dru. It was getting ridiculous. He looked like a ponce! It was downright embarrassing! An old vampire who prided himself on his badassness and ferocity getting dolled up like a git! He turned on the tv, hoping that there was something interesting on for once, and flipped it to MTV. They were showing an interview with Billy Idol. Billy Idol was one of the few humans that Spike actually liked. Old Billy reminded Spike of himself a little, and there was the name they shared. He was listening to the man speak when suddenly, Billy raised a hand to the camera and that hand had five black fingernails! They were very similar to the ones Spike had on. Spike turned off the TV and thought for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. If Billy was man enough to wear nail polish, then so was Spike…..


End file.
